leftonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Steele
Raymond Steele Raymond Steele is a fictional character in the Left on Earth series. Like Ray Ford, he's a pilot-only he pilots fighter jets, not airliners. Raymond has a strong distaste for Nikolai Danilova and he adores Nicolae Jetty Carpathia, seeing him as a spiritual mentor. Profile Name: Raymond Kelly Steele Gender: Male Nationality: American Caucasian Relatives: Mom (raptured), dad (raptured), sister (raptured), aunt (raptured), uncle (raptured), father-in-law (raptured), wife (martyred), kids (alive). Spiritual status: Saved during the Tribulation Status: martyred Born: ? prior to the Rapture Died: During the attempted destruction of Jerusalem Religion: Christianity First appearance: The Mark Biography The date of Raymond's birth prior to the Rapture is unknown, but what we do know comes from only some notes that he wrote during the Rapture. In the notes, Raymond says that he was "left on Earth to die in the Tribulation" and that his parents, sister, aunt, uncle, and father-in-law were "taken to Heaven". Raymond never fully understood the Gospel, so he ignored them (kind of like Sorin Carpathia), which led to his being left on Earth. Sometime after the Tribulation, he was saved after coming to the church his aunt and uncle attended. Shortly before the Global Community was established, Raymond joined the Unity One Army as a fighter pilot. Raymond later joined Task Force Tribulation and served as the organization's guardian. During the Trumpet Judgments, Raymond sought to try and minister to others, but he failed, as most of the people he tried to minister to neglected his teaching. After the Great Tribulation started, Raymond decided to fight against the Global Tyranny as long as he lived. He even tried to blow up Nikolai Danilova's palace in Tokyo, Japan, with a full-blown air raid. Enraged, Nikolai tried to kill Raymond, but he got away. From that point on, Raymond became an international fugitive. Armageddon During the events of Left on Earth: Armageddon, Raymond suddenly got a passion to protect God's people and protect God's Holy Land. He started by participating in the attempted bombing of Jerusalem, Israel. But his valor cost him his life. Raymond was firing on Global Tyranny Army soldiers using a minigun aboard an MH60 Blackhawk when it was shot down by a Global Tyranny SAM missile and crashed near Stephen's Gate. He survived the crash, but was under heavy fire. The GTA soldiers swarmed the crash site, trying to kill off the surviving crewmen. Fortunately, Ray Ford and Buck Steel came to his aid, blasting the mob of Global Tyranny soldiers with their Death Rays. Raymond then went nuts about protecting his friends, grabbing a fallen GTA soldier's M14 rifle and firing at the attacking GTA soldiers until they gave up and fell back. Shortly before the full-blown ground assault, Raymond was killed by a GTA Tomahawk missile while he was defending the East Gate. He was found dying at the side of the road by his son. His last words were, "Fight on for me," before giving away his M14. Shortly before the Glorious Appearing, he died. The End of Sin Raymond was resurrected at the Glorious Appearing, where he was reunited with his raptured family members. Together, they enjoyed the Thousand Years, witnessed the End of Sin, and were allowed to enter Heaven.